borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned
Yay for DLC pc release dates Where were the release dates mentioned? Also, does anyone know when the pc release date for this is? I'm still hoping that one of the dlcs actually adds to the backstory for the characters. --Slyrat 19:22, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ya that would be nice i wish a new class woot Prob not tho NoBody Dreag 12:26, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Screenshots I think it would be best if we go ahead and put these in a gallery. That way they don't take up so much room. - Wagnike2 19:28, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Time of release when will it be realeased at 12 o'clock tonight or later than that? ---- it took a bit for it to kick in for me its bad ass so far NoBody Dreag 11:23, November 24, 2009 (UTC) How do I start the DLC quest? 22:33, November 24, 2009 (UTC) You precede to your nearest New u station and warp there. And I need help for the Achievements I didn’t want to start a new page but there are the info temps for them NoBody Dreag 07:47, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ---- Jakobs Vending Machine Is there any way to make this thing work after the quest to fix it is completed? I already fixed the machine, but after I turned off my Xbox, the machine no longer works, and there doesn't seem to be a way to fix it again. what no way i thought it was something else wthNoBody Dreag 04:34, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Unique weapons? While and after playing the dlc on my first playthrough, I didn't see any new or unique weapons. Aren't they advertised in the dlc? --unregistered contributor My question as well. BUMP! --unregistered contributor :I've played through the DLC and never saw anything beyond another randomly-generated weapon. I'm not even going to bother looking up the savedata for Ned's purple SMG. Don't get your hopes up at every sentence of the announcements. --Nagamarky 18:26, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Very hard I understand not everybody may be experiencing this, but it just seems extremely difficult to me. I kind of regret spending my money on this dlc because it's too frustrating to enjoy. LJ Carrion 03:39, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :would you like some help man its fun for me tho i did go on 2nd PT at 50ish but i have lower ones lvl 10ish brick and 15ish hunter i think NoBody Dreag 18:26, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I've got it for 360, don't know about you. LJ Carrion 19:03, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :ya 360 ill be on tonight around 1100 PST just add me dreag2121 ::ill play some with ya or some MW2 when i get home NoBody Dreag 19:06, December 11, 2009 (UTC) sorry about the boxing off i didnt know how i did that till the second message lol Cool. I'm busy this weekend but definitely next week I'll be on a lot. Thanks dude. LJ Carrion 19:07, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Regarding New Stuff It says in a random loading tip that there is a jakobs loyalty class mod that only affects jakobs guns haven't found it though 10:11, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Strategery Watching the YouTube walkthroughs from SSoHPKC, got me to thinking that some initial advice would be Helpful to those who haven't been through it yet, or have been having trouble. Zombies Zombies Everywhere Zombies can emerge from just about everywhere. In addition to those funky blacked out areas scattered hither and yon, they can also pop out of the frelling ground, '''anywhere! Shields For YOU, a flame burst shield might be a good investment, as might corrosion resistance. For them? None of them have shields of their own (exception, Zombie lance turrets, but then what are you shooting the turret for? Kill the zombie that deployed it and it's presto-vanish-o time). Trespass? Worthless on Zombie Island. Compass Radar Those red pips that appear on your compass are CRITICAL to knowing when you've got a lonely zombie that wants to share his undeath with you coming up from behind. And you will. Maybe they're gay zombies, maybe it's just that the brain stem is the most flavorful part, the cerebral "fillet mignon". Also, it can be hard to spot the zombie torsos crawling through the zombie bits from all the re-killed folks littering the ground. But your compass/radar will still show the red dot. If there's a big red dot and a pile of bodies in front of you, but you can't see an enemy... there's a torso about to start gnawing on your ankles. Anyway, they come at you from all sides. Those red dotty things WILL save your ass. Watch for them. Elemental Effects *'''Explosive Oh yeah. But then it always is. No known enemy is immune to explosive damage. *'Fire' SMOKIN'. I do believe everything on Zombie Island is flamable. The only possible exception would be the Jack o Lantern enemy. It breathes fire... could be immune. *'Acid' Not so much. Defilers are immune, and other zombies could be resistant/immune as well. Given how common (and annoying) Defilers are, I'd skip the corrosive weapons if I were you. Liliths? If you've got the Venom skill, you might want to buy a respec before you go zombie mashing. *'Lightening' Fail. Tankensteins might not be immune (but then they tend to hurl giant lightening balls, so don't bet on it). I'd stay away from lightening if I were you. Lilith? While you're respec'ing, ditch Radiance too. So the Maliwan "red text" fire weapons are highly effective: Hellfire, Volcano, Firehawk, The Roaster... all great. Yes, I have a hard-on for the Hellfire. And for God's Sake! Change your elemental artifact to something USEFUL. Watching the first dozen or so "SSoHPKC" walkthrough videos where he left his turret on "acid" was just painful. You'd think all the zeros spouting from the defilers would be a Strong Motivator to switch. Grenade Mods Other than avoiding some elemental effects and favoring others (listed above), there are a couple things to keep in mind: #Zombies are dumb. They'll completely ignore that proximity mine you dropped in front of it. Kaboom. #You're usually up against a lot of them, so mods with big areas of effect (MIRV/Bouncing Betty/Rain) could be quite handy. #I'm assuming transfusion works on zombies, but I haven't actually tried it. "Life steal" against something dead might not work out so well. Class Notes *'Brick' They WANT to melee with you. All your skills are equally valid against these guys. Have fun. *'Lilith' Controller! You think the zombies are slow now, wait until you hit them with Mind Games or Dramatic Entrance. *'Mordecai' Beef up Bloodwing, and let him go to town. Lots of dead zombies. You can throw him in one direction and stop worrying about the first couple zombies over there, watch your own flanks. Handy. *'Roland' None of his skills are any more or less effective against zombies. Possible exception: Scattershot. Normally, it's pretty worthless (IMHO). These enemies WANT to be right on top of you, so you're still going to hit with most or all of your pellets. Give it a (har) shot. New U Stations As far as I can tell, there's only one on the whole island, the one you enter through. #Dying means going back to the beginning. Have a nice walk. #Respec right out of the gate, because this is the only place you'll have to do so. Other critiques of SSoHPKC walkthroughs He was playing Roland, and was having ammo problems. That shouldn't happen. Either grab a mod with ammo regeneration (support gunner, some Rifleman mods), respec for Stockpile and Supply Drop, and/or switch weapon types regularly. I also suggest picking up ammo in the middle of the battle when you're standing on what you're running out of. Advice: #Drop the turret #Step in front of it #Often Yes, a critical kill on a zombie produces a brain. No, no one cares about "shot gun rain". I did learn some things though. #Roland's rockets aren't limited to the gun's arc of fire. #The rocket's splash can hurt you too. Ouchy. --I love the smell of NapalmEnima in the morning! 18:07, December 18, 2009 (UTC)